1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated data storage libraries and more particularly relates to an automated data storage library configured to read removable storage media cartridge information in a storage cell and to interconnect the storage cells in order to make the cartridge information available to the library management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is stored on removable storage media that are, in turn, stored on storage shelves or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such media is commonly termed “removable media.” Removable storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), holographic media, electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, etc.), or other suitable media. Typically, the data stored in automated data storage libraries is resident on removable storage media that is contained within a cartridge and referred to as a removable storage media cartridge. An example of a removable storage media cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
In addition to removable storage media, automated data storage libraries typically contain data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the removable storage media. The transport of removable storage media between data storage shelves and data storage drives is typically accomplished by one or more robot accessors or pickers (hereinafter termed “accessors”). Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected removable storage media from the storage shelves within the automated data storage library and transport such media to the data storage drives by moving in the X and/or Y directions. Depending on the library design, more complicated movement may include a Z direction and even radial movements of the gripper.
However, while the removable storage media is stored on the shelf or storage cell, the data is inaccessible. Currently, there are no electronics in the storage cell for monitoring the contents of the removable storage media. Thus, whenever the slightest bit of information is needed, the removable storage media must be physically moved from the storage cell to the data storage drive to be mounted and accessed. This is a time consuming process that requires the resources of the robotic accessors and therefore slow read and write requests from a host machine. Simple maintenance operations such as media inventory or reading the directory require that every removable storage media be removed from the storage cell and placed in an available drive to be accessed. Depending on the number of available accessors and drives, the inventory may cause the automated storage library to go offline for several hours.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for quick access of removable storage media in storage cells. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would query the removable storage media without removing the removable storage media from the storage cell.